Danny-Chantay Relationship
The relationship between Danny Van Zandt and Chantay Black is known as Dantay '('D'anny/Ch'antay). It began in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Chantay developed feelings for Danny while he was still in a relationship with her friend Leia Chang. Leia sought advice from Chantay about how to win back Danny, who had been losing interest in their relationship. Chantay advised Leia to follow advice from a magazine that told her to break up with Danny, which would make him come "crawling back". However, this tactic failed, and Danny instead asked out Chantay. After Danny turned Leia down for good, Danny and Chantay agreed to wait a respectable time after his break up to begin dating. As a couple, Danny and Chantay had a strong relationship, though had minor conflicts involving misunderstandings and jealousy. At the end of season 9, Danny graduated and went on to attend college, therefore leaving the future of their relationship unknown, as it was never confirmed that they broke up or if they were still a couple. Season 9 In Waiting for a Girl Like You, sparks began to fly and mild flirting took place between Danny and Chantay around the same time that Danny's relationship with Leia was coming to an end. Leia seeks relationship advice from Chantay who tells her about a magazine article that gives tips on how a girl could win back the affections of her boyfriend. So, Leia breaks up with Danny in hopes that he would realize what he's missing and come back around. However, her plan fails as Danny didn't take long to get over her once his attention shifted over to Chantay. Meanwhile, Chantay is hesitant about betraying Leia; therefore, she is in complete denial about her crush on Danny. It certainly didn't help when her own cousin picks up on Chantay's true feelings for Danny. Danny asks Chantay out to a night at the Dot; Chantay in returns asks Leia to meet them there, which she does. Leia regrets breaking up with Danny, so the two of them step outside of the Dot to speak in private. It turns out, however, that Danny was ready to move on, so he ultimately decides not to take Leia back. Chantay is happy to finally have a chance with Danny but given the circumstances, they both decide that it's best for them to wait a little longer before they make their relationship official, out of respect for Leia. In Holiday Road, Danny and Chantay have a minor conflict when the latter writes a blog for the Anti-Grapevine that gives readers the impression that Danny is a cheap date. This obviously upsets Danny to the point where he tells Chantay off. She, in return, is upset with him for being rude to her, especially because her blog was completely misconstrued. When Danny and Chantay come to an understanding, they share a kiss and make up. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Danny and Chantay attend the prom together as dates along with Sav, Anya, Peter, and Farrah. In Keep On Loving You, Danny feels uncomfortable about Chantay and Peter, the respective female and male leads for Declan's school musical, having to share a kiss. When Danny brings his concerns to their attention, Chantay thinks her boyfriend's jealousy is absurd, whereas Peter completely agrees with Danny and understands where he's coming from, as kissing a best friend's girlfriend (scripted or not) supposedly violates the "bro code." When the musical directors, Declan and Jane, refuse to cut the kiss scene out of the script, Danny (who was struggling with a cold) and Peter come up with a plan to get Peter sick by switching water bottles so he could have a reason not to kiss Chantay. The plan fails when Chantay takes the contaminated bottle away from Peter, completely unaware that it was originally Danny's. The next day, Chantay is seen crying and coughing because she has no choice but to drop out of the play at the last minute because she suddenly has gotten sick. She's furious when she finds out about Danny and Peter's plan. Jane takes Chantay's place as the leading lady. After the musical is over, Danny and Peter patch things up with Chantay by arranging an encore reprisal of "Space Awakening" at Above the Dot, so she could have a second chance to perform. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Danny graduates from Degrassi along with Peter and Jane. Although no lines were spoken between the two of them, Danny and Chantay are apparently still a couple as they are seen together several times, specifically at Declan's pool party and at the wedding of Spinner Mason and Emma Nelson. Danny and Chantay were still together in this episode, which was also Danny's very last. Therefore, it is unclear if they are still a couple or not, as their relationship was never mentioned again. Degrassi Minis In Ghost of Degrassi Past, Chantay and Danny are seen both participating in the holiday pageant. In Good Times, Chantay comes to flirt with Danny during his band practice when her project isn't going well. In Forgetting Sav Bhandari, Danny and Chantay appear in Anya's visions of the future. In the first vision, Holly J., Declan, Chantay, and Danny enter Anya's house, all dressed up for the play they are going to see, though Anya forgot to cancel her plans since she is going on a date with Sav. Danny appears to be Chantay's date. Danny and Chantay appear in Anya's second vision into the future as part of her staff of LARP World. Timeline *Start Up: Waiting for a Girl Like You (909) **It is unknown whether Danny and Chantay are still together. Rival Relationships *Danny-Leia Relationship Trivia *Both are friends with another couple: Sav Bhandari and Anya MacPherson. *It is implied that they are endgame. *They were still together during Danny's last appearance but their relationship was never mentioned in following seasons. *They are both on good terms with Manny Santos, who babysat Danny when he was younger. *Chantay was briefly friends with Danny's ex-girlfriend, Leia Chang. *Chantay kissed Danny's friend Peter Stone, though only as part of Space Awakening. *Their relationship started due to wrong advice given to Leia by Chantay. *It is implied that Chantay lost her virginity before dating Danny. *Both graduated from Degrassi: Danny in 2008 and Chantay in 2011. *Both had a relative who attended Degrassi with them: Danny's elder sister Liberty Van Zandt and Chantay's cousin Dave Turner. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They were both in AP Latin and found the class difficult. *They were both introduced in Season 4: Danny in Ghost in the Machine (1) and Chantay in Modern Love. Gallery dsd.jpg eewd.jpg 11-brucas59m.jpg 05-degrassi-911-912-danny-chantay.jpg 10848485017c1694c960f1c73a0a852fd6c27d0d.jpg 12-brucas59m.jpg 4534kljk;m.png 443km.png 5433t.png 54357.png 56453d.png 5534.png 64343.png 54433d.png 342.png 5443dd.png 6565.png 463.png 34343.png 45643s.png 4643dss.png 43432s.png 534.png 335.png 6454.png 3454.png 878jjnm.jpg 789jn.jpg 89jk.jpg Chantaydanny.jpg tumblr_mazobljfHi1rdyrivo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mazobljfHi1rdyrivo2_1280.jpg 5654.png 87uikl.png 89789hj.jpg 544t.jpg 12-brucas59i.jpg 467783.jpg 01-degrassi-919-chantay-peter-danny.jpg Chantay-Mia 1.jpg D20.jpg Asdfsdfasdfg.jpg Normal bscap0170.jpg Normal bscap0174.jpg Normal bscap0267.jpg HR21.jpg HR20.jpg HR17.jpg HR11.png HR5.png Spinemma1.jpg 87yuyyuuyuyuy.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 9 Category:Conflicts